Loreweaver
Eldon Highhill, a.k.a. the Loreweaver, is a mysterious figure. He is said to sneak into the homes of renowned people during the night to steal them away. Some say he is a serial killer, angry that they are more successful than him. Others say he is taking them to different worlds where they are needed more. Appearance Eldon is a changeling, as such he wears many faces and personalities, the most common face he wears is of a halfling, with light brown hair and hazel eyes that stands 2'9" (0.84m) and weighing 37 lbs. In his true form, he has snow white skin, pupiless lavender eyes, and medium length light green hair. He stands 5'2" (1.57m) and weights, 73 lbs. Eldon Highhill is a performer first and foremost. He will often be found wearing very expensive and elaborate costumes. Owing a set of glamoured armor, his possibilities are literally endless. When on a "job" he will either be in disguise (cook, blacksmith, page, etc.) or wearing his most well known outfit consisting of vibrant jester cloths and wearing a theater mask that shifts between happy, sad, and angry. Regardless of his costume, his vanity will never allow him to not wear something expensive. If you look carefully you can always find a golden chain, or fine boots, or a particularly valuable ring somewhere on his person. Personality Eldon has what some would call, an obsessive personality. When he finds someone he considers "his muse", he will often follow them from city to city, disguising himself so as not to be caught by them. He writes great epics and wondrous songs about those he finds fascinating in an attempt to capture their essence and show the world what he sees. Eldon has a fascination with the great heroes of old. He yearns to be a part of history, to say that he lived during the golden era of heroes. As such he has a fascination with current heroes and deeds. He has a tendency to try and help her current fascination ascending to greatness, through giving them trials. Because he believes that becoming a legendary hero can only happen once one is gone, he likes to kidnap those he thinks are bound for greatness, often staging their death so that the public will truly begin to see them for what they are, legends. Keeping his muses imprisoned, he talks with them getting to know them at their deepest level. Although caged, he treats them like the hero they are, regretting how he cannot let them leave or they will lose their place in history. Eventually though, although not on purpose, Eldon will lose interest. Leaving them behind to follow some new hero he has latched onto. He tends to forget they exist, only remembering when he stumbles upon their remains in their cell, months or years later when he returns with a new muse. He does regret that they died due to his neglect, but it can't be entirely his fault if they were too boring to remember. Biography Eldon was born 2/8/2072, to an unassuming family living in Neles. As a changeling Eldon has always had to keep himself hidden from those who fear his kind and would rather kill them than understand them. Nothing drove this home more powerfully than when, as a child, he and his family were kidnapped in the middle of the night, having been somehow exposed as shapeshifters. For weeks he and his family were held captive, starved, and tortured. He was force fed unknown drugs in unhealthy amounts. These drugs left his body permanently altered, making him physically weak. However, they also opened his mind, giving him an understanding about the world few ever achieve or could even comprehend. Possibly the smartest man in Vestyra, he unfortunately sees the world through warped lenses. After some time, after Eldon had watched his family slowly die from malnutrition and infected wounds, he was saved. Although his memory is foggy during that time, he knows that it was greatest and strongest hero who had ever existed who saved him from that dungeon and spirited him away to a nearby traveling circus. Eldon spent some years with the circus learning the art of performance and regaining some of what he'd lost during those hellish weeks, however some of what is lost can never be recovered. During this time Eldon never forgot the hero that saved him, wreathed in holy light and able to crush men as if they were paper. He would never believe the lies those around him told him that they found him after the house he was being kept at burned down. He could never understand what their purpose for lying was, and came to the conclusion that they didn't believe the man who had saved him had actually been a hero. He set off at once to find this man and show everyone how great a person he was. He has yet to find this man in all the years he's traveled. However, every once in a while he'll stumble upon one who he feels might embody the same spirit as the man who saved him. He gladly takes it upon himself to test them and make sure they are a hero worthy of greatness. He has helped many enter into the realm of legend, and although he hasn't found "his" hero yet, he continues to search knowing that he is out there. Abilities & Equipment Book of Secrets: Those who say they've seen him have one thing in common to say, they all claim to have seen him whispering into a book whose cover hurt their eyes to look at directly. Almost as if he was expecting it to whisper back. Although no one heard any response from his book, he does often seem to know more than he should. Mask of the Loreweaver: Eldon always carries three masks with him each wearing a different expression: happy, sad, and angry. They seem to magically shift which one is on his face depending on what emotion he is feeling most powerfully at the time. No one knows what they do exactly but they give him an air of mystery. Mind Control: Eldon has a way about him that others find irresistible. Although many have mastered enchantment magic, what ever Eldon does seems to go beyond normal capabilities. Mirror of Life Trapping: Eldon doesn't like to kill or harm those he has to kidnap. As such, he generally uses his portable mirror of life trapping to ensure that he is able to get them to his hideaway without the risk of harm.